I Don't Remember You
by TaylorBrown37
Summary: John Cena and Nikki Bella got into a car crash. Nikki is fine, she just had minor bruises. John had to be emitted to the hospital. Nikki notices something different about John when he wakes up a week later from a coma. Will Nikki be able to save her relationship with John? OR Will it fall apart? Please read and review.


I wake up and all I see is people crying and surrounded by my bed. I don't know who these people are and its creeping me out by how close they are. I just wanted to go in panic mode, but all I could do was look around with confusion. A man in a white jacket with some sort of thing you put in your ears walked in with a wooden clipboard. He stood next to me.

"Alright John, everything looks good and you are free to go. Don't do too much lifting or heavy work. Just lay low and take a break for two weeks," Dr. Meller said.

"I'll try my best," I said with a nod.

"Nikki, try to do the little things John can easily remember. Don't do anything on extreme levels that will confuse him. Just be patient and work with him," Dr. Meller said.

"Okay, thank you Dr," Nikki said with a smile and a frown.

Dr. Meller exited the room and so did the rest of my family, except for Nikki. She sat on my bed and began to talk to me.

"John do you know who I am?" She asked me.

"Uh...you're Nikki," I replied with a confused look.

She pushed her hair back and looked down while grabbing my hand. I put my left hand on her chin and lifted it to my eye level.

"I'm sure I will be able to fully remember who you are. Like the doctor said, just give me time," I replied with a half smile.

"Okay," She said getting off the bed," lets get you home."

Nikki helped me out of bed and grabbed my bags. I felt really bad that I don't remember who she is. Quite frankly I didn't really recognize a lot of people that visited me earlier. I did think that Nikki was very gorgeous. We took the elevator to floor number one. Well I only said it like that because Nikki pressed the number one button. When we walked outside it was very bright and I had to shield my eyes. I guess that's what happens when you're in a hospital for a week. We walked up to this nice, big black truck in the parking lot. Nikki put my bags and stuff in the back seat of the car.

Nikki said to me," Don't worry you can sit in the passenger's seat up front with me."

"Thank you," I replied with a smile.

Most of the car ride was very silent. I was very hesitant to say anything to her because I didn't know what to say to a beautiful girl like her. Then I worked up the courage to look at her pretty face and talk to her.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Hi," She replied with a half smile.

"My name...my name is John...John Cena," I said struggling to remember what my name was.

"My name is Nicole Colace," she replied.

I was thinking really hard about what I do for a living, if I did anything. Thinking that hard started to give me a headache.

"Why do people call you Nikki?" I asked.

"It's my nickname John," she said with a smirk.

"Oh," I said nodding my head, "What is my job?" I asked.

"You're a professional wrestler for the World Wrestling Entertainment, but we call it WWE," she replied.

"That's cool that I'm an athlete."

"Okay we are here," Nikki said.

I got out of the truck and my mouth dropped. There were cars parked alongside the road. Gosh, there are so many people over there. Nikki took my hand and opened the front door.

"WELCOME HOME JOHN!"

"AHHH!" I screamed back.

There were a bunch of people screaming "welcome home" to me. I was freaked out. All of that screaming was overwhelming. Another woman that looked exactly like Nikki walked up to me.

"Why do you look like Nikki and who are you?" I asked quickly.

"I'm her twin sister Brie," she responded.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a nod and a smile.

Brie shook my hand.

"I'm going to be honest with you Brie, I do not remember anyone in this room right now," I said lowly.

"John it'll be okay, we will do everything we can to help you remember," she said nicely.

"Thank you...what's your name again?" I asked one more time.

"Brie," She replied sweetly.

"Thank you Brie," I said once more.

"You're welcome John."


End file.
